Flavors of Justice
by Persiana13
Summary: Dedicated to A. Fox.  A previously untold story about the Justice League and a possible future that may or may not be.  Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse, during Strength of the Mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. All other OCs belong to A. Fox. _

Chapter 1: Meet your new Family! 

Ted Kord, the inventor, the Blue Beetle, was muttering to himself as he was rolling his inter-dimensional portal machine to a Javelin jet. He grumbled,

"How is that my fault the machine kept malfunctioning like this? It wasn't my fault that Guy and Booster decided to sabotage this machine? It's not!"

He was about to open the Javelin doors when a familiar voice called out,

"Hey, nerd!"

Guy Gardner, one of the many Green Lanterns, laughed,

"Hey, nerd! Putting away your toy!"

Ted turned around, snapping,

"You're the one that spoiled it for me!"

Guy shook his head,

"Hey, how was I supposed to know we'd have kid versions of ourselves running around? (1)

Blue Beetle shook his head,

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

Guy smirked,

"Well, I've come to help you move, seeing as every girl needs a big strong guy to help them move!"

He cracked up at his joke. Ted shook his head, wishing he could just clock his arrogant friend in the face. He then saw Guy conjure up a hand with his ring and pick up the machine. Blue Beetle got worried,

"Watch it, Gardner! That's fragile!"

Guy shook his head,

"Would you grow up, nerd? I can handle it just fine!"

The Javelin door opened and the machine went in. It seemed to go in smoothly, until there was a loud clanging inside. Blue Beetle went inside and glared murderously at Guy,

"Gardner!"

Guy floated into the Javelin,

"Come on, Nerd! If you ask me, this piece of junk you invented deserves to be in a scrap heap."

Blue Beetle walked to the controls and closed the Javelin door,

"I know it has been a little bothersome, but I am getting it off this station and putting it in a secure storage facility in Metropolis. It won't cause anyone any more harm."

The Javelin was fired up and it took off from the Watchtower. On the way, Guy asked,

"So, nerd…you bang Tigra yet?"

Ted looked at his friend evenly,

"You're just as bad as Booster, you know that?"

Guy folded his hands behind his head and laid back,

"I don't get you, nerd. You've got a chick as hot as Wonder Woman and you aren't banging her."

Ted answered,

"Guy, I have respect for Tigra. She and I are happy and I treat her with respect and dignity. Maybe if you treated some of the women on board Watchtower with a little more respect, they wouldn't be beating you senseless."

Guy laughed,

"Yeah, right. I mean, seriously; does Tigra really lick herself?"

Ted just shook his head, not wanting to go on with the conversation.

**At Kord Industries, Metropolis… **

Guy and Ted were moving the Inter-dimensional machine into the storage space. This space contained some inventions that were a bit controversial to say the least for the inventor to make. It was not that Ted did not mean any malicious harm in it; it was either Guy or Flash, or some pervert would steal it. For instance, Ted developed a pair of sunglasses that would see on other wavelengths besides normal light. Persiana also helped build it, explaining that, because she was a cat, she could see in total darkness, almost thermal like. The problem was that Ted accidentally created an X-ray mode and there was non-stop chaos after that.

Then there was the invention of spray-can pizza dough. This one got banned after Persiana modified the formula to be super sticky and attacked Miss Marvel with it. Needless to say that Miss Marvel was not pleased and promised to skin her arch-nemesis when she got free. Luckily, it also evaporated quickly.

Ted sighed as he looked at the other inventions after placing his machine in the center of the room. Guy looked at it and kicked the device,

"Piece of junk."

Ted shouted,

"Don't do that, Guy!"

Guy shook his head,

"Whatever. Let's go; I need a beer."

Ted angrily growled and followed him.

Little did either one of them realize that, when Guy kicked the machine, he turned it on. Late at night, the portal activated and out stepped a teen girl with black hair and a black costume with a red 'S' going down the middle. She also had a flowing black cape. She looked around and said,

"Where am I?"

She used her X-ray vision and noticed she was in Metropolis. She instantly squealed and zipped out of the room.

She did not go far when she heard the sounds of someone in distress. She zipped by and saw Clark Kent, the Man of Steel Superman, saving the life of a woman that was nearly beaten and robbed. The police were taking him away and Lois tried to get a comment. Instantly, the mysterious teen girl descended down and she giggled.

Superman and the media were a bit perplexed by the girl arriving. Superman asked,

"Who are you, little girl?"

The mysterious teen girl then uttered the one word that would bring Metropolis to its knees,

"DADDY!" 

Next Chapter:

Huh? What is going on? Who is this girl, and is Superman her daddy? Find out more, next chapter!

(1) See Kidding Around


	2. Chapter 2

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 2: HUH? 

Superman blinked in surprise,

"W-W-W-wh-a-a-a-a?"

The mysterious teen girl nodded,

"Yep! You're my daddy!"

She hugged him tightly. Superman winced,

"I need air!"

The mysterious girl let go and jumped up and down excitedly,

"So, can I bring my friends over? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Lois could not resist this,

"So, Superman. Do you have a comment?"

The girl looked at Lois, whining,

"Mom!"

Even Lois did not expect that. However, upon any further embarrassment, Superman talked into his communicator,

"Could you teleport us up please?"

The mysterious girl and Superman both disappeared.

**Aboard the Watchtower… **

As soon as the two materialized, Superman said,

"Now, what is this about you being my daughter? Lois and I can't-."

Just then, Farrah Willows, the white-haired lioness heroine Persiana, came in,

"Hey, Supes! Who's the new girl?"

The teen said,

"My name is Cir-el, but you can call me Supergirl."

She shook her head,

"Did you lose your memory, Auntie Farrah?"

Farrah blinked,

"Auntie?"

Cir-el nodded,

"Yep, you're my aunt. Come to think of it, I don't remember the Watchtower being like this."

Superman shook his head,

"Wait, what are you talking about? How can you be my daughter with Lois? My Kryptonian heritage and…I need to lie down."

He slumped on the floor, trying to absorb it all. Cir-el blinked and looked at Farrah,

"Is he always like this?"

The lioness shrugged,

"You get used to it. But, he does have a point; I thought Kryptonians and humans couldn't mix, Superboy being the exception."

Cir-el explained,

"Oh, you figured out a way to do it. It was a really technical explanation, but basically, you just managed to get my mom pregnant from some genetic research you did."

She then realized,

"You're also younger than I thought."

Farrah raised an eyebrow,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lance Marlo, the demonic hero Diablos, walked in,

"Farrah, what's going on?"  
>Cir-el cheered,<p>

"Uncle Lance!"  
>She speared him to the ground and hugged him tightly. Diablos shouted,<p>

"Get her off!"  
>Reluctant to let go, Cir-el did. Lance stood up,<p>

"Now, what is all this about?"

Flash came zooming in,

"Did you guys see it on the news? Supes has a kid!"

He then noticed Cir-el and blinked,

"And she's standing right there. Oh boy!"

**Later… **

The Seven Founders were all sitting in the meeting room, trying to figure out who or what Cir-el was. Persiana was with them and she said,

"I took a DNA test, and she's telling the truth; she's Supes' kid."

Superman shook his head,

"How? My Kryptonian heritage can't impregnate Earth women."

Farrah shook her head,

"Don't know. Cir-el did say I figured a way out, and she does look like she's fourteen."

Cir-el, who was also present, said,

"Actually, I'm eighteen."

Persiana blinked,

"Seriously? You look like you're fourteen or something. And you act like it too."

Cir-el grinned,

"I age slowly. Plus, I'm already starting college."

Farrah shrugged,

"So?"

Cir-el shook her head,

"Whatever. I've got to say, your daughter acts a lot like you."

Persiana blinked suddenly, saying,

"I have a daughter?"

**Meanwhile… **

The inter-dimensional portal was still active at Kord Industries in Metropolis. In it, several other costumed heroes came through from the same dimension as Cir-el. The door blew open as a flood of people came out.

One of them, a teen girl with white fur covering her body, as well as red cat-like eyes and a red costume, grunted,

"Geez, she went through here?"

A woman with striking green hair and a green skin-tight costume; shook her head,

"It appears we crossed an inter-dimensional barrier."

A teen girl wearing a skin-tight black costume that was similar to Batman's commented,

"We have to find Cir-el and bring her back, Fire. We have to."

A teen girl dressed in a costume similar to Wonder Man's, except with her stomach exposed, giggled,

"Hey, do you think we'll meet Batman? He is SSSOOOO dreamy!"

Fire commented,

"Wonder Girl, do you think of nothing else but men you want to sleep with?"

Wonder Girl smirked evilly,

"Blame Persiana. You know how bad an influence she can get."

A teen girl dressed in a trench coat with a black and white mask on, shook her head,

"I could always skin the cat bitch, or, better yet, send the bitch to Catman Jr."

Persiana hissed,

"I'd rather die than shack up with that loser, Rorshach."

Rorshach grinned under her mask in a creepy fashion,

"Believe me, furball; there are worse things than death in this world. When this is over, why don't I show them to you?"

Batgirl got in the middle of them,

"Knock it off and focus. We're in Metropolis, so we should start looking here."

Nightfire, the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire, shook her head,

"Do you think we would be able to visit my mom and dad too?"

James Zatanna grumbled sarcastically,

"Yeah, why not? Let's make this a big family reunion! Maybe my mom will be glad to see me too!"  
>Wonder Girl shook her head,<p>

"Maybe we should just find Supergirl before it's too late."

Batgirl nodded,

"Agreed."

Next Chapter:

Cir-el Explains all as to her world, and general chaos with the alternate Justice League. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 3: Meeting New Heroes 

The New Justice League ventured out of the building. Batgirl looked at Superboy, a green-skinned teen hero with a costume that was a hybrid of both the original Superboy's and Martian Manhunter's. She asked,

"Can you sense anything?"

Superboy answered,

"I sense Cir-el is in the Watchtower, conversing with some of our parents."

Fire blinked,

"Wait, what? Are we in the past?"

Rorshach shrugged,

"Or, an alternate time line in the past."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"How long did it take for you to figure that out, Barbie? Straining that one lonely brain cell?"

Rorschach turned to her arch-nemesis, glaring through her mask,

"I promise some very horrible things will be done to you when we return with Cir-el, things Batman would shudder to think about."

The red-eyed cat-girl scoffed,

"Yeah, right."

James crowed,

"Cat fight!"  
>Batgirl slapped him upside the head,<p>

"Shut up, moron. I've got to think of a plan."

Black Canary, the daughter of Dinah Lance and Ollie Queen, rolled her eyes,

"Typical. This type of chaos would not happen if we could all agree, just like in Communism."

The Answer, the son of Question and Huntress, shook his head,

"Actually, each of us, though shares a common goal, has varying backgrounds to cover contingencies and possible solutions."

Canary looked at him evenly,

"Really, and what makes Persiana and Rorschach hate each other so much."

The Answer explained,

"It is possible that they inherited the rivalry because of their parents. It is also possible that Persiana's territorial nature is making her act out like this, while immature-."

The red-eyed lioness shouted,

"Hey!"

The Answer continued,

"While immature, also offers another dimension; loyalty."

He looked at Canary,

"Being objective helps deal with understanding people, something Communism cannot grasp."

Nightfire groaned,

"And here we go again."

Canary pointed a finger at Answer,

"Communism helps create equality! Everyone is equal! Not in a capitalist society!"

Answer calmly replied,

"If Communism was such a good system of government and for society to be governed by, how is that Russia turned away from it, and China has lots of free market trade? The only truly Communist countries left are starving their own people right now. How is that equal? And, another thing, if this system is so equal, how are rules set up? Who governs the people?"

Canary clenched her fists down and wanted to pummel her on-again, off-again boyfriend. Superboy's head then tilted up,

"Uh, as much fun as the two of you fighting is right now, we have a bigger problem on our hands. I just sensed Bizarro."

The pale, backwards copy of Superman was flying in Metropolis. He looked down and saw the Justice League below him. He said,

"Me Bizarro no want to fight Justice League."

He shouted, flying straight at them,

"BIZARRO COME TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Batgirl ordered,

"Everyone, scatter!"

Next Chapter:

The New Justice League vs. Bizarro


	4. Chapter 4

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 4: In Action 

Wonder Girl and Superboy both speared the Bizarro down the street. The backwards Superman forced them away and shouted,

"Me Bizarro no hurt you later!"

He inhaled deeply and exhaled, launching a stream of fire. Batgirl ordered,

"Fire, Green Ice; cover them!"

A red-headed teen girl snapped her fingers,

"Done and done!"

She managed to conjure up green crystals that looked like ice and surround Bizarro with them. Bizarro was encased in ice, but that did not last long as he flexed his muscles and broke through. Green Ice growled,

"Oh, no you don't, you ugly bastard!"

Fire launched a fireball at Bizarro, but Bizarro absorbed the impact. He then let loose with freezing vision, trapping the fiery heroine in ice. Bizarro then turned, but was hit hard with Wonder Girl's ionic vision. Bizarro stumbled back a little and chuckled,

"Girly can hurt me! Me am Bizarro!"

He rushed her and slammed a powerful fist into her abdomen. Wonder Girl had the wind knocked out of her as she keeled over, and Bizarro slammed another punch, leveling her into the pavement. Superboy charged in and slammed an uppercut into Bizarro, as Warhawk, the son of Green Lantern and Hawkgirl, and Nightfire swooped in and hit Bizarro from all sides. Menagerie, the daughter of Beast Boy and Raven, turned into a green dragon with purple eyes and slammed her tail down on top of Bizarro.

Bizarro was not going to go down without a fight and began gripping the tail slightly hard. He then began floating upwards, picking up Menagerie by the tail. Menagerie could not believe it and shape-shifted out of the dragon form and into that of a chimera. Bizarro breathed his fiery breath on her and she fell down to the ground.

Persiana and Batgirl looked at each other. The were-cat said,

"Got any more bright ideas?"  
>Batgirl nodded,<p>

"Yes. This."

She pulled out a blue rock that was glowing rather eerily, yet calmly. Persiana blinked,

"Blue Kryptonite? When were you going to tell us this?"

Batgirl said,

"In time."

She began approaching Bizarro and, as soon as the reverse Superman saw it, he began backing away,

"Yes! Yes!" (1)

Superboy and Wonder Girl backed off, seeing the blue kryptonite and knowing that their powers would be negated by it. Bizarro began writhing in agony as he said,

"No, you must stop this! Please!"

Batgirl calmly said,

"Tie him up now!"

Warhawk grabbed some steel cables and tied up Bizarro, leaving him for the authorities.

Persiana smirked,

"Nice."

Rorschach shook her head,

"Once again, you've contributed nothing, furball."

The red-eyed feline hiss back,

"You didn't either, Barbie!"

Rorschach growled,

"You are on dangerously thin ice, Persiana. Anything I do to you now, I won't regret."

"Touch my daughter and you die, bitch."

The new Justice League turned and saw mostly their parents, and their Supergirl. Cir-el waved,

"Hey, Batgirl!"

Farrah looked at her daughter in shock,

"You're my daughter?"

Nightfire blinked and looked at her teammate,

"That's your mom?"

The daughter Persiana nodded,

"Yep."

The half-alien heroine blinked and squealed,

"I can see where you get all your good looks from, sweetie."

Menagerie groaned,

"And here we go again."

Farrah blinked,

"Huh?"

Warhawk shook his head,

"It's a long and very complicated story. Maybe we should all go back to the Watchtower and explain it there, before any of us get any more heart attacks."

The daughter Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to help much."  
>She then felt a tug on her tail and glared,<p>

"Nightfire, let go now."

Nightfire pouted.

Next Chapter:

The parents and kids come together!


	5. Chapter 5

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 5: Family Reunion 

Currently, the Watchtower was a buzz of activity with the news that children of the Justice League were on board. Of course, this has led to a little chaos.

Green Ice cheered,

"Yahoo! Check out all the hotties!"  
>She began flirting with every guy in her field of vision. Guy Gardner and Ice looked at their daughter. The red-headed Lantern pretended to wipe a tear away,<p>

"She's so much like me."

Tora swallowed,

"I am a little worried that she may have inherited your penchant for flirting."

All right, so there was a lot of chaos.

Green Ice flirted with Martian Manhunter,

"Hey, baby. Wanna have a good time?"

Looker snarled and reared her fangs,

"Back off, kid. He's mine!"  
>The red-headed ice-maker scoffed,<p>

"You can't be serious, right? Shouldn't you be in line for the next Twilight movie or something?"

At this, Looker screamed and a cat-fight broke out.

Of course, this was not the only argument on board the station; Rorschach and Persiana were also screaming at each other. Farrah looked at Batgirl,

"So, this is my daughter?"

Batgirl nodded,

"Yes. Of course, from what I heard about you, I am not surprised she turned out the way she did."

Lance blinked,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Persiana shouted,

"Barbie!"

Rorschach glared,

"Furball, I will make you suffer."

The red-eyed cat heroine quipped,

"Funny, I thought you'd be making babies."

Rorschach screamed,

"DIE!"  
>And, thus, another cat-fight broke out. Batgirl said,<p>

"See what I mean."

Farrah shook her head,

"I don't see the problem here."

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DON'T SLEEP WITH MY SIMON?"

Zatanna and Vixen were not taking the news well after their children told them about how they came into the world. James Zatanna nodded,

"Yeah, my jackass of a father hired a psychic to trick you into thinking you slept with Wonder Man."

Zookeeper added,

"Yeah, he did. Damn, my dad sucked big time."

Gypsy looked at her mother,

"Well, at least my mom out grew him and married my father."  
>Gypsy, the mother, shook her head,<p>

"I did?"

The daughter nodded,

"Yeah, turns out, Dad's an awesome cook and you fell for him for it."

Supergirl cackled,

"HAHAHAHHA! I have a daughter with Simon! You don't!"

Zatanna and Vixen shouted,

"DIE, SUPERGIRL!"  
>The three of them were now in a cat-fight. Superboy shouted,<p>

"Catfight!"

Wonder Boy rolled his eyes,

"I'm glad my dad wasn't like this."

Donna looked at her son,

"So, you are my son. But, you do not resemble Roy in any way."

Wonder Boy explained,

"Actually, my dad is Jason Todd."

At this, Batman nearly had a heart attack. He shook his head,

"No, that can't be! Joker killed him!"  
>The son of Donna shrugged,<p>

"Not the way I remember it. He was buried alive and dug himself out of the grave. Then, he trained with the League of Assassins for a while and then found my mom. She tried to change him and they fell for each other."

He grimaced,

"Grandma wasn't too happy about it and kind of hates me."

Donna shook her head,

"You are my son and, I don't care what anyone else says. You are not responsible for this."

She added,

"I take it you do not have any of the Amazon's powers."

Wonder Boy shook his head,

"No, but I did learn how to fight, and I can use a sword and bow a lot."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Wonder Boy rolled his eyes,

"And there they go again."

The Answer glared,

"How can you even believe that?"

His girlfriend, Black Canary, growled,

"How can you believe Communism doesn't work?"

The Answer rolled his eyes,

"I told you, if that system of government could work, everyone would be practicing it. You seem to forget that human nature dominates it and, it is human nature to want it all. At least, in a capitalist system, people have the opportunity to make something of themselves, rather than someone who runs everything and is only concerned with power."

Green Arrow and Dinah looked at each other. Ollie blinked,

"Some kid we got there. She gets it from you."

Dinah whirled around,

"Excuse me? She's the one that inherited your attitude!"

Question and Huntress both looked at their son. Huntress said,

"He gets it from you."

Vic, who was examining a mark on the wall, seemingly did not hear Helena's comment. Helena turned and growled,

"Never mind."

Question studied the mark,

"It appears to be a mark of death by the conspiracy that found out that soda companies and cookie companies are putting additives that make cookies addictive!"  
>Huntress said flatly,<p>

"That's a scuff mark on the wall, made by Farrah and Carol after one of their fights."

Wonder Woman asked Batgirl,

"So, are you my daughter?"

Batgirl shook her head,

"No, Auntie Diana. Catwoman is."

Diana whirled around on Bruce, angrily clenching her fists,

"WHAT?"  
>Batgirl shook her head,<p>

"It's not like that. This was before you two met."

Diana let go of her fist, but growled,

"This is not over, Batman."

Cir-el giggled,

"At least our Persiana isn't chasing after anyone yet."

At that precise moment, the red-eyed cat-girl screamed,

"Nightfire, quit grabbing my ass! Just because you're into me doesn't mean you can touch me!"  
>Rorschach shook her head,<p>

"Idiot."

Miss Marvel looked at her daughter,

"So, what's your story?"

The daughter explained,

"You had a thing for a guy that used to wear this costume. Of course, he only got you pregnant because he figured a meta-human would survive better than a normal person. Said something about the Watchmen taking over or something."

She sighed,

"Though, that Night-Owl guy is cute."

Menagerie sighed,

"I want to meet my mom and dad too. I bet they'd flip."

Batgirl said,

"It could be worse; our villains might stop by for a visit."

**Meanwhile… **

The portal, still open, had several people coming through. One of them was the Riddler, but this Riddler was not like Edward Nigma. There was something sinister about him, albeit clumsy. He led the Injustice League and, as he looked back to his team, he said,

"They went through here, all right. Let's find them."

Next Chapter:

Riddler's gang and the alternative Justice League meet. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 6: Villains Intro 

Cir-el whined,

"But, do we have to go?"

Batigirl sighed angrily,

"Yes, Supergirl. This isn't our world."

Superman said,

"Come to think of it, I have never heard of the Watchmen."

Persiana shrugged,

"Yeah, they're all right. Except Dr. Manhattan. Eesh, the guy should at least wear some pants."

Farrah blinked,

"You mean, he runs around naked?"

The red-eyed cat-girl nodded,

"Yeah, cuz, according to him, clothes are irrelevant. Of course, he is omnipotent and scares the crap out of all of us."

Lance shook his head,

"That's one guy I don't want to mess with then, right?"

James Zatanna grumbled,

"Tell me about it. We got our own Riddler. Damn, he's a bastard."

Nightfire nodded,

"Yeah, he nearly killed Superman."

The Man of Steel blinked,

"Wait, what?"

Batgirl shook her head,

"This new Riddler that came into town is a genius, but he also relies on a lot of luck too. Slippery little bastards, I will say that. He even got to Superman with specialized Kryptonite gloves he stole from Batman with Catman's help."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"There's a Catman there too? Oh, God, is he still hung up on me?"

Wonder Girl said,

"His son is hung up on our Persiana."

Persiana screamed,

"YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T MENTION THAT!"

Superboy laughed,

"Remember the time Catman Junior tried to steal the world's biggest diamond and make an engagement ring out of it?"

Farrah blinked,

"Seriously? What'd he do for wedding ring; rob Fort Knox and melt the gold down?"

Persiana growled,

"I don't want to talk about it."

Wonder Boy chuckled,

"At least you hate the guy. Warhawk's scared of Fatality!"  
>Warhawk growled,<p>

"Your ass is toast!"

John blinked,

"Wait, what?"

Warhawk explained,

"Fatality is into me. She's dressed up like Star Sapphire and is constantly chasing me. She's in her fifties and she still looks the same."

Superboy smirked,

"Cougar lover!"

This earned the half-Martian hero a boot to the face.

Batgirl looked at her parents,

"Yes, it is always this insane around here."

Just then, there was an alert. Batgirl looked at the computer screen, grumbling,

"Great, he's back."

It was the other reality's Riddler, and he, along with a few other villains, were trashing downtown Metropolis. Batgirl ordered,

"Justice League, move out!"  
>Batman watched as the teens all teleported down to Earth. He then looked at Diana,<p>

"She gets it from you."

**In Metropolis… **

The new Riddler swung his cane around,

"Now, that's good, chaps! Keep it up!"

Catman watched as his son, Catman Junior, peered into a jewelry case with fantastic jewels. The elder villain looked at his son, smiling,

"Ah, nothing bonds father and son together like some good old-fashioned thievery!"  
>Catman Junior, who as dressed in a costume very similar to his father, except with tiger stripes, smashed all the cases,<p>

"Necklaces! Rings! Brooches! All for my lovely bride to be!"

He began laughing maniacally as he grabbed all the metallic jewelry.

Brainiac, a more human looking android, looked at Catman,

"Did you not act like that when you first saw Persiana and Tigra?"

Catman Senior hissed,

"For your information, I underestimated them both! But, after spending years in the jungle, studying cats, I have finally taught my son the ways of the feline!"

Scorch, a sexy demon girl that could conjure fire, spoke in a Southern accent,

"Then, why on Earth did ya sleep with Cheshire?"  
>Catman Senior whined,<p>

"A guy has needs, Scorch!"  
>Riddler glared,<p>

"Will you idiots shut up? We're trying to get the Justice League's attention!"

"And, I'd say you succeeded."

Cir-el was floating above them. Metallo, the Kryptonite powered android, looked up,

"Oh, this is going to be easy!"  
>He opened his chest and revealed his Kryptonite power source. The raven-haired Supergirl began succumbing to the effects.<p>

It was not before long that Nightfire launched her Starbolts at Metallo, and shattered the heart. Brainiac said,

"I shall repair him. Hold them off."

Persiana rolled her eyes,

"Seriously? You think these three jackasses can stop us?"

Catman Junior screamed,

"DARLING GODDESS, WE CAN GET MARRIED, NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE!"  
>The red-eyed cat-girl rolled her eyes and screamed,<p>

"CATMAN, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!"  
>With that, she tackled him and the familiar mauling began. Catman Senior looked and sighed,<p>

"Ah, fond memories."

He then did a back kick, laying out Batgirl,

"Saw you coming."  
>Batgirl flipped back up and growled, taking a defensive stance. Catman pulled out his knife and grinned lecherously,<p>

"I am going to enjoy hurting you, just like I hurt dear old Batman."

The black-caped heroine growled angrily and the two began fighting.

Riddler looked at the assembled Justice League from his world and shook his head,

"Now, let's talk about this."

He went to pull out a smoke bomb and would have disappeared if not for a powerful psychic presence that lashed out against all of the villains. The children of the League looked on with confusion as a booming voice bellowed,

"THEY ARE NOT YOURS!"  
>A pink-skinned muscular monster towered above them on the roof. He had a central eye and he jumped down, causing a small quake as he landed. Batgirl and the others swallowed. Superboy shook his head,<p>

"Despero."

Despero smiled evilly,

"Yes, and now, prepare to die!" 

Next Chapter:

The Justice League Descendants vs. Despero. Find out how it all turns out next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. A. Fox owns his OCs. _

Chapter 7: Despero Attacks! 

Cir-el swallowed,

"This is bad."

Despero grinned evilly,

"No kidding, human."

He opened his third eye and launched a powerful beam from it, flattening the half-Kryptonian, half-human heroine into a brick wall. Persiana hissed and pounced at the powerful telepath, but Despero grabbed her and threw her aside into the garbage like she was paper. Rorschach and Wonder Girl then moved in, landing strong punches onto either side of Despero. Despero fell to one knee, but lashed out with a powerful psychic blast, causing intense pain to both of them. Superboy tried to raise telepathic shields around his teammates, but Despero shattered them all with another telepathic assault.

The pink-skinned villain then walked up to the downed Supergirl and scoffed,

"You really think I went down easy the last time? I was really bidding my time, until you had to go through that mysterious portal. Controlling all the villains was easy."

He stepped of Cir-el, and she screamed. Despero shook his head,

"Hard to believe you are the daughter of Superman. I was expecting someone more…resilient."

"How about me for a change?"

Despero looked up and was sent crashing into two brick walls.

Superman had arrived on the scene, as well as the Justice League. Farrah went to her daughter,

"Are you all right?"

Persiana nodded, holding her head, saying,

"I think I went through several of my nine lives."

She noticed the blood on her hand and said,

"And here I thought cats landed on their feet."

Green Lantern lashed out with his ring, creating an emerald construct of a hammer and slamming it into Despero; the memories fresh of what Despero did to him and to Katma Tui on that planet. (1)

Despero growled as he got up, glaring at the two Justice Leagues,

"I will beat you both! Just you wait!"  
>He lashed out again with his eye beam, flattening both Superman and Green Lantern to the street. Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman swooped in and, while Diana was holding him down, J'onn attempted to penetrate Despero's mind and neutralize Despero's psychic powers. However, they were more formidable than first realized and Despero threw them both away. He was about to go for the Amazon princess when Hawkgirl charged in, reading her mace and slammed it hard into Despero's jaw. Though Despero was hurt, he scowled and shrugged off the blow. He then made a grab for Hawkgirl, but Flash sped up and kicked him repeatedly in the back of the legs, making Despero lose his footing. Despero let go of Hawkgirl and tried to hit flash, but Batman launched a Bat-arang, blinding Despero for a quick moment.<p>

Batgirl said,

"We have to take out that eye. If we do, all we have to deal with is a someone with brute strength."

Black Canary, the daughter, asked,

"Any bright ideas on how we should do that?"

Wonder Boy pulled out a bow,

"Get Despero to open the eye again. I'll take the shot."

Persiana shook her head,

"You sure about this?"

The son of Donna Troy nodded,

"I am. Trust me."

The Answer said,

"We need to get him in place again."

Superboy nodded,

"I got it."

He began telepathically assaulting Despero's mind again. Despero tried to fight it off and he opened his third eye again to try and fight off the assault. Wonder Boy got into position and aimed the bow and arrow. He let it fly, the arrow seemingly gliding on air as it neared its target.

Though the action of firing took barely a second, the arrow seemed to travel forever, debris coming near it in the hopes of diverting the arrow from its chosen path. The arrow continued, until the sharpened arrow head landed right in the center of Despero's telepathic eye.

The pink-skinned alien screamed in agony as he tried to wretch the arrow out of his head. He was infuriated that many of his telepathic abilities, which centered on the eye, were now temporarily negated. Despero screamed,

"I SHALL SQUASH YOU ALL, HUMANS!"  
>Superman and Supergirl looked at each other. Cir-el asked,<p>

"Dad, can we?"

Her father said,

"Yes."

The two of them punched out Despero at the same time. Despero was beaten…

Next Chapter:

The children of the Justice League say good-bye to their parents, but not before some more insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) I don't know what the name of the episode of the Justice League was, but I thought it was an awesome one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flavors of Justice **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

Chapter 8: Saying Goodbye 

"So, that's what the problem is!"

Blue Beetle and the other members of both Justice Leagues had found out that the inter-dimensional portal had somehow been activated. Fire, the daughter of Bea and Ted, said,

"It would appear that somehow, it was accidentally turned on."

Blue Beetle shook his head,

"Don't look at me. Guy must have turned it on when he dropped it!"  
>Guy snapped,<p>

"No, you must have not turned it off!"

Green Ice was busy flirting with Superman,

"So, wanna get together, hot stuff?"

Cir-el screamed,

"Quit hitting on my dad! I'm standing right here!"  
>Green Flame flipped her teammate off,<p>

"Kiss my ass!"

"Communism!"

"Objectivism!"

"Communism!"

"Objectivism!"

"Communism!"

"Objectivism!"

"Communism!"

"Objectivism!"

"Communism!"

"Objectivism!"

The Answer and his on-again, off-again girlfriend Black Canary were in the midst of another argument. Superboy said,

"Here they go again."

Wonder Boy said,

"It could be worse. Persiana and Rorschach could be fighting each other."

"DIE, BARBIE!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!"  
>Indeed, the two teammates on the younger Justice League were in the midst of a fight. Batgirl looked at Nightfire,<p>

"What do you see in her?"

Nightfire shrugged,

"She's cute when she's angry. Plus, she's very flexible."

Menagerie laughed,

"Oh, the look on your parents' faces when you told them about this little attraction!"

Nightfire shook her head,

"According to Mother, it was encouraged to share your feelings with someone you had feelings for, regardless of gender."

Batgirl said,

"Someone forgot to tell our Persiana that."

Wonder Boy sighed as he sat down and pondered. They were leaving soon. Donna came to her son,

"I am not angry, you know."

Wonder Boy looked up,

"What do you mean, Mom?"

Donna knelt down next to her son,

"I am proud you are a hero. And, yes, I do admit, I would have liked to have a daughter, but you are my child and, no matter what, I love you."

The hero nodded, smiling slightly,

"Thanks, Mom."  
>The younger Amazon princess smiled,<p>

"Cheer up. I know you like Persiana the way I like her mother."

Farrah shouted,

"Hey!"

Cir-el pouted,

"I wish we could stay longer."

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yeah, but we have to get these jackasses back to our world."

Catman Junior screamed,

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LIKE THIS! PERSIANA AND I ARE DESTINED TO MATE!"  
>The red-eyed cat-girl roared,<p>

"YOUR ASS IS TOAST WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

With that, the children of the Justice League, and their villains, disappeared in the blinding light back to their world. The portal was then shut.

Hawkgirl said,

"Now that that's settled…"

She took out her mace and smashed the portal machine to pieces. She then turned and grabbed Blue Beetle by the scruff of the neck,

"Do anything like that again, and I will personally use you as a dummy in my next training session. Get it?"

The inventor squeaked,

"Got it."

The Thanagarian warrior smirked,

"Good."

She then dropped him on the floor.

As they were leaving, Farrah asked,

"Do you think they were from this future, that all of our children would turn out this way?"

Superman shook his head,

"I don't know. There were similarities and differences, but, I honestly hope it all does work out in the end."

Tigra was worried,

"In that world, Ted and I weren't together."  
>Fire nodded, saying,<p>

"And Flash and I aren't together."

Diablos looked up at the night sky, quietly reflecting on something. Wonder Woman asked,

"Is something on your mind, Lance?"

The demonic-inspired hero said,

"Billions of stars and billions of worlds. All of them possess billions of possibilities."

He looked down,

"I think we all just have to wait and see what kismet has in store for us."

J'onn asked,

"Kismet?"

Batman answered,

"Inescapable fate."

End of Flavors of Justice


End file.
